One Twenty O Nine
by zaen
Summary: It's January 20, 2009, and a new president is being inaugurated. Senator Nathan Petrelli is due at the ball, but will he make it? Heavily implied slash/cest of many varieties.


One Twenty O Nine

EXT. GEORGETOWN CONDO – EARLY EVENING, 20 JANUARY 2008

SHOT of NATHAN PETRELLI having a drink and struggling with his cufflinks as he paces back and forth in his spacious rental home. Outside cars and limousines are backed up for miles and miles, the entire country trying to get closer to the inaugural festivities. The doorbell rings; Nathan checks his watch and rushes to open the door.

NATHAN

I'll be ready in a minute—

Nathan stops cold when his brother PETER PETRELLI and his mother ANGELA PETRELLI step inside the door.

NATHAN

Oh, great.

ANGELA

Nice to see you, too, son. Fix Mama a drink, dear. It was a bumpy flight from New York.

PETER

(mumbling)

Only 'cause you kept stabbing me in the neck with your bony fingers…

ANGELA

I heard that!

NATHAN

What are you two doing here? I thought I made it plain after everything that happened that I didn't want to see either of you for a while.

ANGELA

You were serious? You can't still be mad about that whole…thing, can you?

Nathan shuts the door and rubs his temples.

NATHAN

Ma, I don't have time for this. I'm supposed to be at an inaugural ball in 10 minutes, my driver isn't here, and yes I'm still mad about that thing!

PETER

Which thing? The lying to us about Sylar being our brother thing, or the trying to destroy the world thing, or what?

NATHAN

Don't be cute, Peter.

PETER

(smiling crookedly)

I can't help being cute, Nathan.

Nathan smiles despite himself.

PETER

Besides, you can't be mad at me. You hit me, and then I saved your life, and then you said you wouldn't have bothered to save me back. If anyone should be holding a grudge it should be me!

NATHAN

You stood against me, Peter. You picked the wrong side. I have a commitment to a moral idea that's bigger than you, me, or Pop. You just don't understand. You never could.

Peter comes close, lays his hands on Nathan's shoulders, and the brothers stare at each other with their typical intensity.

PETER

I understand, bro. I understand that you were willing to le me die because you allowed our father to brainwash you. You've become power hungry. You're dangerous, man.

NATHAN

I could say the same about you, Peter.

PETER

Nathan.

NATHAN

Pete.

PETER

Nath.

NATHAN

Pe.

ANGELA

Oh, shut the hell up, both of you and get your mother a drink! Honestly, if I didn't know you two I'd think you were about to tongue kiss each other!

Blushing, Peter and Nathan separate, adjusting their collars.

PETER

Ma, that's just ridiculous!

NATHAN

That's disgusting…revolting!

PETER

I mean, the idea of…you know…me and my own brother!

NATHAN

It's depraved!

PETER

I mean…if I were a woman…and not related to him…maybe I could…uh…see what, uh, you know, I mean…he's…you know…looks good in a suit.

NATHAN

You don't say.

The brothers fall into another long, intense gaze. Even the doorbell ringing again doesn't faze them. Angela shakes her head and pulls the door open. TRACY STRAUSS walks in, with MOHINDER SURESH behind her, carrying her bags.

TRACY

Oh, look. Family reunion. How quaint.

PETER

What the hell is she doing here? Didn't you fire her?

NATHAN

Yeah, I think I did. Tracy, what are you—what are you doing here, Mohinder?

Mohinder dumps Tracy's garment bags on a nearby table and flops into a chair.

MOHINDER

I've been wondering that myself. I was still trying to figure out the formula—

The Petrellis groan.

MOHINDER

—and Tracy told me she could get me in to see the newly appointed Secretary of Human Idiopathic Transgeneticism so I could get some government funding!

PETER

Secretary of what?

MOHINDER

Secretary of Hu…wait. S…H…I…Tracy!

TRACY

Well, how else was I going to get you here? I needed someone to carry my bags!

NATHAN

So, what, you two are together now?

PETER

Do you care?

NATHAN

I was just asking, Pete.

TRACY

Yeah, don't get your briefs in a bunch, little brother. No one is here to steal Nathan away from you. Again.

PETER

(blushing)

I...I don't know what you're talking about.

TRACY

C'mon. You've resented me ever since Nathan and I first got together.

NATHAN

Is that true, Pete?

PETER

I...I just...I thought it was creepy that you were...with...the twin sister of that Nikki woman. I mean, what are you gonna do, man, go find the triplet and nail her, too?

Nathan perks up, as if a light bulb blinks on over his head.

NATHAN

Yeah, uh...Tracy, did you ever find an address on that third sister?

TRACY

Good grief.

NATHAN

I'm a senator. I could, like, help you find her. I really wouldn't mind at all. Not…at…all.

TRACY

Why look for a copy...when you could have the real thing?

Tracy puts her arm on Nathan's shoulder and gives him a sly come-hither look. Peter frowns and looks at Mohinder.

PETER

You gonna stand for that?

TRACY

Mine and Dr. Suresh's relationship is strictly...business.

MOHINDER

Really? That's not what you said the other night when you wanted to hang me from the rafters and pretend to fly you around the bedroom, wearing a red cape!

TRACY

(aghast)

Oh, Mohinder, you have such a vivid imagination!

MOHINDER

Well, I still have marks from where the harness—

The doorbell rings, and Nathan goes for the front door.

NATHAN

Ok, ok, I've had enough. I have an inaugural ball to get to and celebrities to hobnob with. I want you all out!

MOHINDER

But we just got here! I've been schlepping this one's stuff all day, and I'm starving!

PETER

I could go for a pizza.

Nathan opens the door, expecting his driver. Instead, MATT PARKMAN and DAPHNE MILLBROK are there, holding pizza boxes and a case of beer. Mohinder rushes to them, grabs a box from Daphne, and races toward the kitchen.

MATT

Hey, Senator! You would not believe the traffic out there!

DAPHNE

Yeah, good thing we have someone to stay with in the area, or we'd never have even tried to come to the inauguration!

Nathan watches helplessly as Matt, Daphne, food and beer enter his home.

NATHAN

What…no…you guys can't—

PETER

Matt, are you psychic now? I was just thinking about pizza! Have you picked up a new ability?

MOHINDER

(with mouth full of pizza)

Hassszz….your…powrrrr…mu-mutateed? Gotta…study…mmmph…blood tessst…analll…probe!

MATT

No, I just, you know. Figured we'd bring some munchies for the big party and…yo, Nathan, where's your john?

NATHAN

(annoyed)

You guys can't stay—

Daphne, quick as lightening, does a sweep around the entire house and is back in a blink, flicking water from her newly washed hands.

DAPHNE

Up the steps, second door on the right, honey. Oh, and you need to jiggle the handle!

MATT

Thanks, bunny!

As Matt heads to the steps, he comes face to face with Mohinder, who's just finishing his slice of pizza.

MOHINDER

Uh, hello, Matt.

MATT

Uh…hey.

MOHINDER

So. You and this…blonde girl?

MATT

Her name's Daphne.

NATHAN

Has everyone had their bathroom breaks now? Can we get moving? Hello!

PETER

Chill, brother.

Peter pushes Nathan down into a chair and starts massaging his brother's shoulders.

PETER

Gosh, you're so tight, man. Relax.

NATHAN

I don't have time for…uh…oh…a little more to the right…

MOHINDER

Have you heard from Molly recently?

MATT

Yeah, yeah, I talked to her the other day. She, um, she says she misses you.

MOHINDER

I miss her too. A lot's happened since we—the three of us—were a family.

MATT

Yeah. You and Maya happened.

MOHINDER

I was going through, uh, changes. And you weren't even here!

MATT

I was teleported to some place in Africa! It wasn't my fault that I left—

Daphne zips between them with beers for her and Matt.

DAPHNE

Wasn't your fault that you left whom, lovebunny?

Mohinder clears his throat and heads for the kitchen. Matt shrugs and takes a long gulp of beer, eyes shifting nervously.

DAPHNE

No, really, what did he mean?

Matt looks at Daphne out of the corner of his eye, turns his head, and speaks to her in her brain:

MATT (V.O.)

You didn't hear anything. Mohinder and I had a completely platonic relation—friendship. I am a poon hound.

DAPHNE

(eyes glazed over)

Oh. You stud.

MATT

Damn skippy.

While Tracy rifles through the several garment bags she brought, Angela turns on the large flat screen TV, which displays the inaugural festivities around Washington.

TRACY

Oh, we're missing everything!

(holding up 2 evening gowns)

Which one, Peter?

PETER

Why are you asking me?

TRACY

'Cause you're…you know…fashion conscious.

NATHAN

No, he's—

PETER

The one on the right. With the black stilettos. And only if you do your hair up. And do a bluish gray smoky eye. And I don't know about that purse. Do you have Spanx?

ANGELA

(to herself)

What did I do wrong?

NATHAN

You've wasted your time coming down here, Tracy. You're not going anywhere with me.

TRACY

Oh, yes I am! You never would have gotten that Senate seat without me, Nathan. Do you even have another date?

NATHAN

Well, uh, no.

TRACY

Exactly! It's imperative that a single, powerful man like yourself be seen with a hot sexy date on your arm.

Peter coughs and stretches, arching his back. Nathan shakes his head.

TRACY

Give it up, Nathan. You know you want me to come.

Peter giggles under his breath.

TRACY

To the ball!

ANGELA

Oh, Nathan. I suddenly miss your incredibly boring yet less talkative ex-wife.

NATHAN

Ok, out out out! Everyone out!

Nathan grabs the doorknob, as Mohinder comes in from the kitchen with a bottle of champagne.

MOHINDER

Nathan, where's your corkscrew?

Angela takes one out of her purse. Everyone looks away disapprovingly.

ANGELA

What? It's for emergencies.

NATHAN

Can this night get any worse?

He opens the door to throw everyone out, only to come face to face with SYLAR.

SYLAR

Good evening, fake brother.

NATHAN

Oh, sh—

When Mohinder sees Sylar, the cork shoots out of the bottle in Mohinder's hand with a thunderous POP!

SYLAR

Why, Dr. Suresh. I'm flattered.

MOHINDER

Uh…uh…

ANGELA

What are you doing here? I thought you'd been killed!

SYLAR

That's the thing about people in this family; we just don't stay dead. Right, Claire?

Everyone turns as CLAIRE BENNET comes down the steps brandishing in one hand a small pistol and in the other a "YES WE DID" banner, its wooden pole sharpened to a fine point.

NATHAN

Where did you come from? I'm not running a motel here, people!

CLAIRE

I figured he'd show up here eventually. I've been tracking Sylar since New Year's. I had to sneak into a catering truck to get through all the security. Then I got stopped by the Secret Service, and got shot a few times, then I had a run in with some anti-Obama crazies, got stabbed a few more times, all this after I got impaled on a broken window trying to break into Peter's place—

PETER

Jeez.

CLAIRE

To protect you, Peter. Hello, by the way. You're looking…good.

PETER

God.

ANGELA

What is it with the children in this family?

CLAIRE

Anyway…I finally caught up with Sylar. And now he's mine! I got you, Angela's son or not!

SYLAR

Oh, don't you remember, Claire? I'm not actually a Petrelli. Your granny lied to me. I'm not your uncle.

CLAIRE

So…we're…not related?

SYLAR/NATHAN/PETER/ANGELA

Not so far.

The weapons drop from Claire's hands and she sighs.

CLAIRE

Oh. Bummer.

SYLAR

You can still try to kill me if you want!

CLAIRE

(dejectedly)

Never mind.

She sidles up to Peter, who is standing bravely between Sylar and his real brother.

CLAIRE

So, Peter…you got a date to the Inauguration?

PETER

Uh, Claire, I think we've got bigger issues right now. Like this stone cold killer right here in our home!

NATHAN

My home!

SYLAR

Oh, please. If I'd come here to kill you, you'd all be dead. Or dead-ish.

NATHAN

So what are you doing here?

SYLAR

Wanted to see the Inauguration, of course. And I don't know anyone else in the area to stay with, so.

Sylar retrieves a duffle bag from the front door and closes it just as Daphne and Matt emerge from a back bedroom, tucking in their clothes.

DAPHNE

(pointing to Sylar)

Um…isn't he a bad guy?

Matt pulls his gun, the movement dislodging his unbelted pants, which pool around his knees.

MATT

What the hell is he doing here?

NATHAN

What the hell were you two doing back there?

DAPHNE

What? I can't help it if Matt's the sexiest man on the planet!

MOHINDER

Indeed!

MATT

(fumbling with his pants and his gun)

This guy is crazy, honey. He probably came here to harm Mohinder, and I won't let that happen!

Mohinder bites his bottom lip. Daphne's brow wrinkles.

DAPHNE

Uh…

SYLAR

Why don't you put that thing down before someone gets hurt?

MATT

No.

DAPHNE

You tell him, baby!

Mohinder rolls his eyes.

SYLAR

(to Mohinder)

And you played house with this guy?

Sylar opens his hand. Matt's gun flies out of his hand and into Sylar's.

PETER

Nathan, look out!

Peter lunges forward, grabbing Nathan in his arms and flying him 3 feet away from the gun that Sylar was pointing at…no one. They land on a plush love seat.

PETER

You ok, man?

NATHAN

Y-yeah.

The others stare at the brothers in a clinch on the loveseat. An uncomfortable silence ensues.

SYLAR

Well, that was, uh…predictable.

MATT

Drop the gun now, Sylar!

SYLAR

(waving gun in air)

Or what?

The front door bursts open, and NOAH BENNETT jumps in and shoots Sylar 5 times in the chest.

HRG

That's what!

A girly squeal starts to escape Mohinder's mouth, then he clamps both hands over his mouth, exhales loudly, and then guzzles the champagne in his hand.

HRG

You ok, Clairebear? Did that monster hurt you? What are you doing here? Don't you have school tomorrow?

CLAIRE

Dad, I haven't been to school in months! I...I'm dropping out.

HRG

WHAT?

Noah holsters his gun and walks over Sylar, who's cursing the broken nail he got from falling on the floor as the bullets excise themselves from his body.

HRG

Honey, you can't drop out of high school! Don't you want to do something with your life?

CLAIRE

I am going to do something with my life. Something important! I'm going to be a HERO! I'll catch bad guys and...and...put them away...and...and...use my powers for good and crap. And I don't need no freaking company to do it!

NATHAN

(from underneath Peter)

Don't need any freaking company, dear!

HRG

Stay out of this, Petrelli!

(to Claire)

See, honey? You're grammar is already suffering! You've got to get back to school.

MATT

Yeah, you really should stay in school. How else are you gonna get a good job?

ANGELA

And go to college and find a suitable husband from a good family?

MOHINDER

And open your mind to learning science, philosophy, literature, and the arts?

PETER

And be able to read the labels on all your prescriptions?

NATHAN

That's important.

PETER

It really is.

CLAIRE

Ok, shut up, everybody! I'm not going back to school and that's final!

HRG

But it's your last year! What about prom?

CLAIRE

Oh, yeah. I forgot about prom. I guess I should be looking for someone to take me. Someone gallant and handsome and...heroic.

She looks over at the brothers Petrelli—still wrapped around each other on the loveseat—and smiles seductively. The brothers peel themselves away from themselves and the couch and stand nervously as their daughter and niece approaches them.

CLAIRE

I always wanted to go to prom with someone...special.

NATHAN

Wow. You really want to go to the prom with your dear old dad?

CLAIRE

(making a face)

Ew, God, no! That would be gross!

Everyone else makes a sigh of relief.

CLAIRE

No. I was hoping someone else would ask me!

She bats her eyes at Peter, who turns white as a sheet.

ANGELA

Nathan! Aren't you going to say something about this?

Nathan puts his hands on Peter's stiff shoulders and kneads. Peter groans deep in his throat and leans back into his brother's arms.

NATHAN

(hissing)

Say something about what, Ma?

Angela throws her hands up in defeat.

SYLAR

When did the conversation stop being all about me?

HRG

We'll discuss this later, Clairebear.

He spins around and points his gun at Sylar again.

HRG

When are you gonna die, Sylar?

Sylar stands up and brushes the bullets from his body, shaking his head at the holes in his very nice clothes.

SYLAR

Look what you did. I got all dressed up for the new president.

TRACY  
Don't tell me he got passes! What is this world coming to?

HRG

Get out of here, Sylar! Nobody wants you at this party!

NATHAN

For the last time, this is NOT a party!

TRACY

Oh, for Pete's sake. Look, I picked my dress, now I'm ready! Just forget the driver, Nathan. You can just fly us over there. Let's go!

SYLAR

My, my, she's a bossy one!

MOHINDER

You have no idea.

TRACY

Oh, shut up, Suresh! Without my help, you'd still be having nightmares about crawling on the ceiling and throwing up goo on people's heads before you ate them!

MOHINDER

You can't prove I actually did that! Those guys were headless when I found them!

SYLAR

Don't tell Mohinder to shut up! He's a brilliant doctor. Or, he was until he got messed up with a two bit internet stripper.

TRACY

That was Nikki, I'm Tracy!

SYLAR

Oh. Say, Nathan, you nail that 3rd sister yet?

Tracy screams, creates a hard ice ball in her hands, and lobs it toward Sylar. But then—

HIRO NAKAMURA and ANDO MASAHASHI teleport into the middle of the room.

HIRO

Did someone say part—

The ice ball slams into Ando's head, knocking him cold to the floor.

HIRO  
[Oh *%#*~!]

Noah, Claire, Matt and Daphne rush over to check on Ando. Mohinder points the nearly empty champagne bottle at Tracy.

MOHINDER

You're crazy! You could have killed him!

TRACY  
Oh, you want some, too?

Tracy grabs the closest object she can find—the tv remote—and freezes it solid. But before she can throw it at Mohinder, she is lifted off the ground and slammed against the wall.

TRACY  
Ow!

Sylar approaches her, shaking his head disapprovingly while Mohinder hides behind the couch…smiling.

SYLAR

You know, Nikki…Tracy…whatever…you're really starting to get on my nerves. And I'm starting to think that, well, I've always wanted to be able to make my own snow cones, so…

He lifts his forefinger.

NATHAN AND MATT

Don't do it!

CLAIRE AND HRG

Stop him!

HIRO AND PETER

Sylar! Sylar!

Sylar smiles deviously and points directly at Tracy's temple.

SYLAR

It'll only hurt…a lot!

Tracy opens her mouth to scream, but stops. Nothing is happening. Sylar looks at his finger, shakes it, and points it again, but no red line of blood and tissue forms.

CLAIRE

What's happening?

PETER

Oh, no, she can heal like me and Claire! Quick, stab her in the back of the head!

NATHAN

Pete!

PETER

What?

SYLAR

What's going on? Why aren't you—

Sylar's invisible hold on her now gone, Tracy falls to the floor. Her designer dress is now ruined.

HRG

He's defenseless again, get him!

HIRO

I'll send him far away…to Jersey!

Hiro runs over and grabs Sylar's arm. He squints his face up, but nothing happens. Everyone looks around, and shrugs. Hiro tries again, to no avail.

HIRO  
[This sucks big time.]

PETER

What's going on? Why can't we use our abilities?

ANGELA

(exasperated)

Check the front door!

Nathan opens the door to find THE HAITIAN with 3 giggling WOMEN on his arms.

THE HAITIAN

Ladies, meet the Senator. Senator, meet the lovely ladies of Stroker Ace in Teaneck, New Jersey.

The women rush in, and once inside, throw off their heavy coats to reveal their skimpy cocktail waitress-cum-exotic dancer uniforms. They dance and laugh to the music in a tv commercial, and the squeals go higher when President Obama appears.

WOMAN #1

Whew hew!

WOMAN #2

Let's celebrate! Who wants to get wasted?

Matt starts to raise his hand, until Daphne slaps it back down.

NATHAN

(to the Haitian)

Look, man, I'm a senator, I can't have this going on in my—

Nathan watches as woman #1 approaches Peter and attempts to give him a standing lap dance. Peter smiles at her, then gives his brother an inquisitive look.

NATHAN

(closing and locking the front door)

One hour. And if word of this gets out, I'll have everyone here audited!

THREE HOURS LATER…

The TV showing infomercials is muted. The condo is filled with smooth jazz, cigar smoke, take-out containers, and empty beer and champagne bottles. In one corner Tracy is passed out with her feet in a bag of ice. In the middle of the room, Ando slow dances with his bandaged head resting on woman #2's buxom cleavage. Daphne and Hiro are passed out underneath the formal dining room table. The Haitian and HRG giggle drunkenly over a half-assed game of chess.

HRG

Shhh…Claire…sssleep over there. I need to make her…finish…school.

He motions with his head to where Claire is asleep on the couch, her arms and legs wrapped around Peter's coat like a vice.

THE HAITIAN

Yes, that would be best.

CLAIRE

(in her sleep)

Peter…save you…uncle Peter…mmmmph. Yum.

THE HAITIAN

Maybe send her away to boarding school. Overseas.

Mohinder walks into the kitchen to find Matt mopping the floor.

MOHINDER

What happened in here?

MATT

Daphne. She's fast but…she can't really handle her drink.

MOHINDER

Tracy is no better, though at least she made it to the balcony.

They laugh uncomfortably.

MATT

So, um. You and Nikki—I mean, Tracy, huh?

MOHINDER

It's not what you think. What about you and Daphne?

MATT

It's, uh, not what you think.

MOHINDER

You read minds. You tell me what I think.

Matt tries, but can't due to the presence of the Haitian.

MATT

Can't.

MOHINDER

Hm. Wouldn't you like to know, then?

Mohinder picks up an open bottle of beer from the counter and walks away, looking at Matt over his shoulder flirtatiously. He smiles tauntingly and takes a sip—of warm, stale beer. He spits it out to Matt's triumphant grin.

SYLAR

Dr. Suresh.

MOHINDER

Stay away from me, Sylar. I still haven't forgotten that you killed my father.

SYLAR

That was 2 years ago, man. Can't you just forget about that? I have!

MOHINDER

Stay back, I mean it!

SYLAR

I can't do you any harm right now anyway. I just came to see if you might, like, know of any new people with abilities. I'd sure like to meet them.

MOHINDER

You're still doing that? Doesn't slicing people's heads open and killing them for their abilities and leaving death and misery in your wake ever get old?

SYLAR

Well…no!

MOHINDER

Just leave me alone. I'm gonna go find a place to crash…somewhere around here.

SYLAR

Hm. Uh…need any help with that?

Sylar places his hand on Mohinder's lower back and rubs small circles. Mohinder glances over at Tracy's frozen feet, shivers, and looks up the steps.

MOHINDER

(aloud, as if to himself)

I think I'll try that second bedroom on the right. Yes, the second one. With the blue door. The second one—

SYLAR

I get it, jeez!

Peter enters the master bedroom to find the two other women sitting on the bed, staring drunkenly at Nathan, who's now wearing only his tuxedo jacket, bowtie, boxers, and sock garters.

PETER

(disappointedly)

Oh, Nathan.

WOMAN #1

Hey, we're playin' strip poker! Wanna join in, cutie?

PETER

Ladies, my brother is a married man!

NATHAN

No, I'm—

PETER

And he can't—I mean, you ladies are gorgeous and hot and sexy and…whoa, you really smell good too, but—he can't let himself be tempted by your copious…copiousnessssss!

NATHAN

You're drunk!

PETER

Sshhhh!

Peter ushers the ladies toward the door.

PETER

So, if you ladies wouldn't mind, the Senator needs his beauty rest. He has a big day on Capitol Mount—

NATHAN

Capitol Hill!

PETER

Capitol Hill tomorrow, so if you don't mind. Thank you, ladies. And don't forget to vote!

WOMAN #3

Hey, I think I left my bra in—

Peter slams the door on the ladies.

PETER

Good riddance.

NATHAN

You didn't have to do that, Pete.

PETER

Yes, I did. You don't know where those girls have been! They could have cameras, and then tomorrow your firm, naked white ass could end up on the Internet!

NATHAN

Aw, man, you're right. Thanks, Pete. Why are you always looking out for me?

Peter comes into Nathan's personal space and puts and arm around Nathan's neck.

PETER

Because you're my brother. I love you.

NATHAN

No, you're my brother, and I love you.

PETER

I love you more!

NATHAN

No, I love you more!

They laugh into a comfortable silence.

NATHAN

So, uh, how did you know those ladies would do what you asked?

PETER

Well, I may not be able to use my inherited abilities, but even the Haitian can't take away my most important ability of all.

NATHAN

What's that?

Peter walks to the door, then turns, licks his lips, and poses like he's at the end of a catwalk.

NATHAN

Oh. Th-that's g-good.

PETER

It's too late to fly back to New York now. Mind if I crash here, Nathan?

NATHAN

Yeah, but, uh, I think the only spare bed is…this one.

PETER

Cool. We can share.

Peter walks into the adjoining bathroom, pulling his sweater over his head.

PETER

(from the bathroom)

Hope you don't mind, but, lately I've been sleeping in the nude.

NATHAN

(clearing his throat)

Funny, so have I.

Peter pops his head out of the bathroom.

PETER

That is funny. I guess we think alike because we're brothers.

NATHAN

You know, when Ma and Pa lied to us about Sylar being our brother, for a minute there I wondered if maybe it wasn't true—and if maybe they lied about other things. Like, for a second I wondered, um, like, what if—

PETER

—what if we weren't brothers either?

NATHAN

Um…yeah.

Peter disappears back into the bathroom.

PETER

Maybe…um…just for fun…we could…like…pretend. That we weren't. Brothers. You know? That would be something, huh? Could you image? If we weren't…really brothers?

Silence.

PETER

Nath?

Peter looks back into the room. Nathan is in the bed, under the covers, naked.

NATHAN

Yeah, I think I could imagine that.

The bedroom light goes out.

PETER

(whispering)

Yeah, it's possible we could not be brothers. We could be…cousins!

Angela sits up in bed, eyes open, gasping for air after a fevered dream, one she can't tell is nightmare or premonition.

ANGELA

Good God. It must come from Arthur. Is everyone with Petrelli blood some sort of deviant?

After catching her breath, she elbows the sleeping, half naked Sylar on her left and the sleeping, half naked Mohinder on her right.

ANGELA

Hey! Eyebrows and Brundlefly, wake up! Mama needs some coffee!

© 21 January 2009 by KTA

(note:the original format doesn't work here; see the web page for the correct format!)


End file.
